


我爱上了我朋友的表哥

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, 罗密欧与朱丽叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 帕班, 帕里斯 - Freeform, 朱丽叶 - Freeform, 班服里奥 - Freeform, 甜饼, 罗密欧 - Freeform, 罗密欧与朱丽叶, 茂丘西奥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 酷女孩的第二个番外
Relationships: Benvolio/Paris/Paris (Romeo and Juliet), 班服里奥/帕里斯
Kudos: 1





	我爱上了我朋友的表哥

我爱上了我朋友的表哥

（一）

班伏里奥是在游泳馆认识帕里斯的。

班伏里奥一直都知道游泳馆里有这么一号人物，长得高，脸也帅，手长腿长，划水漂亮。作为游泳馆的第一受欢迎的帅哥（自我感觉），班伏里奥不得不承认这个男的分走了他小半部分的人气。但不像自己在游泳馆里能交很多朋友，他倒是很少跟游泳馆里的人来往。

以往都只是远远地看着，没想到这次却撞上了。

这天，班伏里奥刚游完，准备去更衣室拿东西洗澡，他发现有个人正站在他柜子所在的那个U型间隔里——帕里斯的储物柜跟他的柜子在同一个区，而且刚好就在他的对面。帕里斯刚洗完澡，正在穿衣服，柜门对着班伏里奥大大敞开着。

班伏里奥拿了自己的吸水毛巾和沐浴露，忍不住偷偷回头看帕里斯。帕里斯的身材一看就是经常运动的，因为常年游泳，背宽而挺，背肌紧实，两条竖脊肌随着穿衣服的动作而变得更加明显，中间的背沟深下去，沟壑的阴影散发出雄性的性感魅力。班伏里奥在心里想，如果自己也能练出这么好看的背，自己肯定比现在更受欢迎。

班伏里奥正这么想着，没想到帕里斯突然回头了。偷瞄被别人逮到的班伏里奥觉得非常尴尬，他立刻转开视线，有点紧张地说：“不好意思！”不像班伏里奥想象中的那样，帕里斯没有表现出不高兴或者觉得自己被冒犯的情绪，而是很友好地笑了笑，对他伸出了右手，说：“你好，我叫帕里斯。”

没想到帕里斯是一个这么友善的人，班伏里奥连忙把手伸了过去，也自我介绍：“你好，我叫班伏里奥。”

帕里斯脸上的笑容很温和，他说：“我知道你。”

班伏里奥有些受宠若惊，内心还有点小满足：原来自己游得这么好，不仅受女生欢迎，男生也会记住他。

感觉受到夸赞的班伏里奥也回夸了帕里斯：“我也知道你，你游得很好。”

帕里斯接下来说出的话让班伏里奥不由得瞪大了双眼：“我是茂丘西奥的表哥。”

班伏里奥回到家里的时候茂丘西奥正窝在沙发上玩手机，班伏里奥一边脱鞋一边说：“我今天遇到你表哥了。”

茂丘西奥：“你怎么会遇到他？”

班伏里奥进来把包放下，说：“他也在游泳馆。你怎么都没说过你有个表哥。”

茂丘西奥说：“有什么好说的，我从小就讨厌他，装腔作势。”

班伏里奥刚刚认识帕里斯，对这个人也没什么很深的印象。他说：“是这样吗？”

茂丘西奥看了他一眼，说：“你最好也不要和这个人有什么来往，不是什么好人，烦人得很。

班伏里奥眨眨眼说：“好吧。”

第二次遇到帕里斯还是在游泳馆。

班伏里奥出馆的时候碰到帕里斯坐在游泳馆外面的咖啡厅喝咖啡。俩人视线对上了，班伏里奥向帕里斯点点头致意，没想到帕里斯向他走了过来。

帕里斯很轻松地打开了话题：“你刚出来？”

班伏里奥点点头，说：“对，你呢？在喝咖啡？”

帕里斯说：“嗯。”然后他笑了一下：“顺便思考要怎么解决午饭。”

班伏里奥顺着话说：“那你想到方案了吗？”

帕里斯笑着说：“正在思考，就看到你了。要不然我们一起去吃个午餐？这附近有个挺不错的餐厅，主打低脂轻食，可以吗？”

班伏里奥想起了茂丘西奥那句话，但是帕里斯在目前来看也没什么恶意，对待自己也是温柔且友善的，他觉得认识的人一起去吃个饭也没什么不行，说：“可以啊，那就一起去吧。”

帕里斯的笑容舒展开来：“那就好，走吧。”

其实班伏里奥运动完是习惯大吃一顿的，看到绿油油的菜单心中有一丝空虚，看来看去最后选了个肉最多的套餐。

帕里斯点完餐之后，两个人很自然地聊了起来。班伏里奥本来就是一个脾气随和，乐于交朋友的人，而帕里斯也温和友善，两个人从个人情况聊到朋友逸事，从兴趣爱好聊到个人烦恼，聊天聊地，没有冷过场，一顿饭竟吃了两个多小时。

班伏里奥拿起快要见底的蔬菜汁喝了一口，看着帕里斯。帕里斯说：“怎么这样看着我？”

班伏里奥咬了咬吸管，最后还是把茂丘西奥给卖了：“茂丘西奥跟我说你不是什么好人，让我不要跟你又什么来往。”

帕里斯笑了出来，说：“那你怎么还跟我聊这么久？”

班伏里奥把杯子放下，蹭了蹭鼻子又摸了摸下巴，说：“因为我觉得你还可以，不太像是他说的那样。”

帕里斯笑得更大声了，笑完了说：“茂丘西奥从小就不喜欢我，因为他舅舅老是拿我来教训他，他可能是觉得如果没有我他能少挨些骂，这么说我很正常。”

班伏里奥：“那他这么说你你不会不高兴吗？”

帕里斯很坦然，说：“有什么不高兴的，茂丘西奥一直都那么洒脱自由，这样说很有他的风格不是吗？”

听到帕里斯这么说，班伏里奥在心中又默默给他加了一分。他想，这个朋友值得交。

既然搞清楚了他和茂丘西奥之间的关系，班伏里奥对于帕里斯的隔阂就彻底消除了，心态也更加轻松。他问：“那你怎么知道我是茂丘西奥的朋友？”

帕里斯说茂丘西奥从小就把他们三个的各种照片都放在家里显眼的位置，而且现在社交平台上也经常发他们的照片，当然知道了。

（二）

从那天开始，班伏里奥和帕里斯几乎每天都在聊天，有时候断断续续聊一天，有时候帕里斯白天特别忙，但是晚上总会跟班伏里奥聊几句再睡觉。从小到大，跟班伏里奥关系那么好的就只有罗密欧和茂丘西奥，现在他发展了一段新的友谊，感觉也还不错。

这天下午班伏里奥在家里写作业，突然收到了帕里斯的短信。

帕里斯：你在做什么？

班伏里奥回复道：正在写作业，然后给他发了一个悲伤的表情。

帕里斯非常贴心地回了一个安慰的表情，然后又问他晚上准备吃什么。

班伏里奥想了想，罗密欧和茂丘西奥都不在家，自己一个人也不知道吃什么。

帕里斯又问他：要不要来我家吃？我可以做饭。

有人做饭那当然好了！班伏里奥想，广交朋友真的非常有必要，比如说在被损友双双抛弃独自一人悲伤写作业的时候，起码还有个朋友会愿意给你下厨。

等班伏里奥到帕里斯他家的时候，帕里斯已经开始做饭了。帕里斯正在煎牛排，梅纳反应带来的复合香气飘满了整个屋子。班伏里奥一边饥饿地等待，一边参观帕里斯的公寓。帕里斯的公寓不大，冷色系的装修风格，东西不多，收拾得很整齐，跟他们三个那波西米亚风的窝完全不一样。帕里斯这里简洁，他们家乱而温馨，班伏里奥两个都喜欢。

帕里斯做了煎牛排，还烤了土豆番茄和芦笋，甜点是外面买的芝士蛋糕。班伏里奥看着这比他想象中更丰富的晚餐，连连夸赞。

班伏里奥还以为帕里斯是一个特别控制饮食的人，没想到他也会吃芝士蛋糕。

帕里斯低头拿叉子拨了拨没有吃完的蔬菜，说：“没有，我本来以为你会喜欢吃轻食，毕竟喜欢健身运动的人一起去吃饭，轻食不会出错。”

班伏里奥坐起来说：“其实我运动完喜欢大吃一顿。”

帕里斯笑着说：“看出来了，你点了一份肉最多的套餐。”

班伏里奥不好意思地笑了：“这都被你发现了。”

班伏里奥不想一个人在家里呆着，就把他的笔记本也带了过来，收拾了餐具之后在客厅继续写他的课堂论文。帕里斯不好打扰他，回了房间做自己的事情。

等帕里斯再出来的时候，班伏里奥已经趴在桌面上睡着了。帕里斯把他叫醒，班伏里奥说：“几点了？”

帕里斯看了看表：“十点多。”

班伏里奥打了个哈欠。帕里斯觉得奇怪，问：“作业这么多吗？”班伏里奥揉揉眼睛说：“没有，但我一个人要写三份的。”

帕里斯皱眉，说：“别给他们写了，这是他们自己该做的事情。”班伏里奥感动地想，同样是兄弟，为什么自己的两个损友都不知道心疼自己呢？

班伏里奥实在是太困了，他问：“我能不能不回去了，今天晚上睡你这里？”

帕里斯有点愕然，班伏里奥看出来了，连忙说：“如果你不方便那我还是回去好了。”

帕里斯说：“没有不方便，你留下来吧。”

帕里斯想想又说：“那你睡我的床，我睡沙发。”

班伏里奥说：“为什么不能一起睡床？”

帕里斯看着他：“一起睡吗？”

班伏里奥坦然：“对啊，我跟茂丘西奥罗密欧经常一起睡。当然了，如果你不习惯，那我还是睡沙发。”

帕里斯抿了抿嘴，说：“没事。我只是没想到这么快……那就一起睡床。”

帕里斯洗完澡出来时班伏里奥正坐在床上看着他。帕里斯被他看得有点不自在，逐渐停下了擦头发的动作，问：“怎么了？”

班伏里奥侧着头叉着下巴，啧啧两声：“怎么我就练不出这样的身材呢？”

帕里斯恢复了擦头发的动作，说：“身材怎么了？”

班伏里奥说：“太好看了。”

帕里斯忍不住开心地笑了，还想说些什么，班伏里奥却打了个哈欠：“好困，我先睡了，晚安。”说着把黑框眼镜摘下，一拉被子，躺下了。

帕里斯心中有些无奈，却也对他道了晚安，继而轻手轻脚地去洗漱。上床时他有点迟疑，咬咬牙还是躺了上去。帕里斯侧着头看着睡在他枕边的班伏里奥，栗色的头发柔软服贴，帕里斯的胸口就像被塞入一颗硕大的草莓，饱满，酸甜，仿佛轻轻一戳，草莓都要爆裂开来，果汁淌满整个心房。

班伏里奥没什么心理负担，这一觉睡得非常香甜。虽然半夜迷迷糊糊醒来发现帕里斯的手有搭在他的腰上，但是班伏里奥也不觉得有什么，朋友之间举止亲密很正常，况且搭在腰上比茂丘西奥的手捂在他脸上要好得多。

班伏里奥一觉起来神清气爽，睡得又踏实又舒服。帕里斯还给他做了早餐，班伏里奥再一次在内心感叹，看看人家，家里的那两只只会张着嘴等自己做。

吃过早餐之后班伏里奥就回学校上课了，一到学校，就被茂丘西奥的眼光来回扫描。

茂丘西奥：“说，你昨晚去哪里了，跟哪个女生鬼混？”

班伏里奥说：“我去你表哥家了啊。”

茂丘西奥狐疑地看着他，半晌吐出这么一句：“你是不是跟帕里斯搞上了？”

班伏里奥也皱着眉，一脸奇怪地说：“什么搞上了，我和他是朋友。按你这么说我还跟你们俩搞了十几年呢。”

茂丘西奥蹭到他身边，说：“真的没有？”

班伏里奥：“没有！”

这个茂丘西奥，自己谈恋爱了就以为全世界都要谈恋爱。他可是个货真价实的直男，跟帕里斯都是正常的兄弟情交往，聊聊天，吃吃饭，打打游戏，哪有半点超出正常友情的行为？

班伏里奥把这无稽之谈抛之脑后，整理好自己的东西准备上课。

（三）

周五晚上，班伏里奥给帕里斯打电话，问他第二天要不要一起去游泳馆游泳。帕里斯说，第二天有个汇报，不能去了，不过周日可以一起去。

班伏里奥问：“什么汇报，我能去看吗？”

帕里斯说：“是学校里的一个比赛，你要来吗？”

班伏里奥说要，帕里斯在电话的那头低低地笑：“怎么办，你说要来，我突然感觉压力变大了。”

班伏里奥听到他说有压力，说：“那我不去了？你结束了我们可以一起吃饭。”

帕里斯说：“没有，我挺想你来的。只是你来我就要表现得更加完美了，所以会有一点压力。”

班伏里奥安抚他说：“不要有压力，你一定会表现得特别好的。”帕里斯又笑，说：“希望如此。”

第二天，班伏里奥按照帕里斯给他的地点按时到达了比赛的会场，帕里斯正在会场外面等他。

帕里斯今天穿了一套灰色的西装，肩宽体长，头发也仔细打理过，额发用发胶往后固定住，露出饱满的额头，整个人显得精神，也比平时成熟。

这与平时不一样的帕里斯让班伏里奥看得愣神，帕里斯用眼神问他怎么了，班伏里奥笑着说：“没什么，只是觉得你今天很不一样，很帅气。”

帕里斯开玩笑：“意思是平时不帅气吗？”

班伏里奥说：“不是，平时也很帅气，今天是不一样的帅气。”

帕里斯开心地搂着他的肩往会场里走，说：“别夸我了，你总是夸我，快进去吧，我给你留了位置。”

今天的这场汇报是几个大学联合举办的商业项目大赛，帕里斯带领的小组进入了半决赛，而今天帕里斯就负责他们小组在半决赛上的汇报。

台上的帕里斯侃侃而谈，从容地向评委们展示自己团队的项目计划书，眼里的自信和饱满的精神状态让他看上去比在台下更加耀眼。班伏里奥听不太懂，但是从现场观众还有评委的反应来看，帕里斯的表现也是相当不错。

下台之后帕里斯跟团队成员一起坐在了选手区。班伏里奥本来还以为帕里斯会过来和他一起坐，不过这也很正常，这是个比赛，他应该和他的队员们坐在一起。

这时候坐在前面的帕里斯回头了，对着班伏里奥笑了一下。班伏里奥立马向他比了个大拇指，告诉他他表现得很棒。没想到帕里斯接着就站起来了，正向着班伏里奥走来。

班伏里奥看着帕里斯走向他。等帕里斯走到他的身边，班伏里奥仰着头问：“你不是要和队员们坐在一起吗？怎么过来了？”

帕里斯在他身边坐下，给他递了一瓶水，说：“没事，反正都比完了，我跟我的队员们说了我有人过来了。”

班伏里奥点点头，哦了一声。

帕里斯凑到班伏里奥的耳边，问：“你觉得我表现得怎么样？”

班伏里奥压低了声音说：“表现得特别好，比别人都好。”

帕里斯笑：“你这是偏心。”

班伏里奥摆摆手，说：“不不不。一开始我也以为我是偏心的，但是观众对你的反应都比其他选手热烈，这就说明你确实比别人好。”

帕里斯又笑：“所以你有偏心？”

班伏里奥张张嘴，还想说些什么，却被旁边的观众瞪了一眼。毕竟这是个比赛，观众席上应该保持安静，而且也还有别的观众支持的选手，在会场说话不太礼貌。

班伏里奥指指前面，用嘴型对帕里斯说：“还是看比赛吧。”

帕里斯笑着点点头，也开始专心看比赛了。

班伏里奥的手不断地在拧着手中的瓶盖。不知道为什么，帕里斯坐在他身边的时候，班伏里奥就特别想跟他说话。而且他来这里的目的已经完成了，目的就坐在旁边呢，接下来的比赛对他来说没什么意义。但是班伏里奥转念又想，起码帕里斯现在坐在他旁边，这比他一个人坐着看比赛好多了。这么一想班伏里奥觉得还挺平衡的。

帕里斯的队伍没有悬念地冲入了总决赛，很多选手和观众都向他们表示祝贺。比赛结束后，又有很多人过来和帕里斯交流，其中不乏好些女生。

班伏里奥看到他这么忙，自觉走到一边去等他。很多人向帕里斯提问，帕里斯特别有耐心地微笑着回答了他们，也有好多人向他要了联系方式，帕里斯都一一给了他们。好几个女生拿到帕里斯的联系方式都笑开了花，跟帕里斯说以后可能会经常请教他。帕里斯笑着点点头说欢迎一起交流。

看到这里，班伏里奥心里有一点点失落。其实帕里斯受欢迎是一件非常正常而且应该的事情，只不过平时班伏里奥和他玩的时候，都是两个人独处，所以班伏里奥自然也没想过这些。可能帕里斯最近和他玩的比较多，班伏里奥理所应当地以为自己是帕里斯最特别的朋友。但这场面提醒了班伏里奥，帕里斯也有自己的生活，有自己别的朋友，而且帕里斯这个人本来就温柔和善，对人好是在平常不过的事，对待自己的方式可能也只是他平时带对待朋友的态度，没什么特别的。班伏里奥想，一定是因为自己的两个好朋友都忙着谈恋爱，自己现在好不容易发展一段新的友谊，想到这段友谊可能在对方眼中也并不是那么特别，友情会随时变得冷淡，才觉得有点不舒服吧。

正想着，帕里斯朝他走过来了。班伏里奥抬头问：“这么快就结束了？”

帕里斯说：“又不是记者招待会，想走就走了，也不好让你一个人等太久。走吧。”

班伏里奥站了起来，跟帕里斯一起往外走：“你好受欢迎啊。”

帕里斯扭头看他：“怎么，嫉妒了？”

班伏里奥撇撇嘴，说：“有什么好嫉妒的，我也是很受欢迎的好不好，学校里很多女生都喜欢我。”

帕里斯笑了笑，又说：“今天比赛特殊，平时我很少与人来往，都是有事才来往的。而且今天这些人，很多都是同学或者学弟学妹，大家交流交流专业上的事情而已。”

班伏里奥听到他这么说，心情变得轻松起来。他突然想起了另外一件事，跟帕里斯说：“你下周六有没有空？”

帕里斯说：“有啊，怎么了？”

班伏里奥说：“下周六罗密欧生日，在家里办派对，他们俩都有伴，就我没有，我就想带你去。”

帕里斯问：“你不带个女伴吗？”班伏里奥摆摆手，说：“不是什么正式场合，就我们几个人，我不想一个人当电灯泡。再说了，除了他们俩，你现在就是我最好的朋友了，而且你又是茂丘西奥的表哥，也算是家里人。”

帕里斯眯着眼睛问：“茂丘西奥会同意？”

班伏里奥说：“他有什么同意不同意的，罗密欧同意就可以。”

其实班伏里奥还没跟他的两个兄弟说，他知道茂丘西奥听到帕里斯要来肯定会跳起来大声说“我不同意！”，但他觉得善良的罗密欧不会拒绝他带一个朋友来参加他生日派对的请求。

帕里斯说：“那好吧，那我去。”

班伏里奥笑了起来，问：“那我们现在去哪里吃晚餐？”

帕里斯想了想，说：“去我家吧，吃完还可以一起打会儿游戏。”

班伏里奥对这个提议表示相当满意。

下周六很快就到来了。罗密欧一大早就出去和朱丽叶约会了，茂丘西奥上蹿下跳地在家里布置，布置到一半，提伯尔特来了，他俩又纠缠着进了房间。班伏里奥叹了口气，最终还是一个人包下了所有的布置工作。

帕里斯到的时候，班伏里奥刚刚布置完客厅。帕里斯看着空荡荡的家，问：“怎么只有你一个人。”

班伏里奥在厨房拆饮料，说：“一对去约会了，一对在房间里。”

帕里斯想着肯定又是班伏里奥自己一个人准备所有东西，问他：“你怎么不早点叫我过来帮你一起准备？”

班伏里奥说：“你怎么说也是客人，你要喝什么？我给你倒。”

帕里斯接过班伏里奥手中的果汁，自己给班伏里奥倒了一杯，又给自己倒了一杯。

正说着话，罗密欧和朱丽叶回来了。

帕里斯看着来人是朱丽叶，愣了一下，又快速地恢复正常，跟他们打了声招呼：“嗨朱丽叶，没想到你也在。罗密欧，祝你生日快乐。”

朱丽叶也愣了一下，接着就笑了起来，说：“我也没想到你也在！”

罗密欧觉得这一幕非常奇妙，回头看看朱丽叶，问：“你们认识吗，这也太巧了吧。”

朱丽叶笑着说：“以前认识的，晚点跟你说，先进去吧。”

罗密欧说好，又跟帕里斯道了谢，牵着朱丽叶一起进了客厅。

或许罗密欧没有发现，但是班伏里奥感觉出来了帕里斯的那一瞬短短的惊讶后面代表的不简单。班伏里奥问：“你和朱丽叶怎么回事啊？”

帕里斯思考了一下，觉得还是朱丽叶的处理方法比较稳妥。他跟班伏里奥说：“晚点跟你说吧，一两句话说不完。”

班伏里奥说：“哦。”

四个人进去客厅之后，茂丘西奥拉着提伯尔特出来了。提伯尔特没想到大家都已经在客厅了，有点不好意思地咳嗽了一声。

朱丽叶觉得有点好笑，略带揶揄地看着提伯尔特说：“哥，你放松一点。”

提伯尔特变得更加不自然了。

茂丘西奥完全不觉得有什么，很自然地上去跟朱丽叶拥抱着打招呼，然后皮笑肉不笑地看着帕里斯，翻了个白眼说：“你来啦？”

帕里斯觉得这个态度已经很不错了，笑着说：“对，我来了。”

派对开始了。六个人吃饭聊天玩游戏，好不热闹，直到深夜才结束。

帕里斯走的时候，班伏里奥说去送他。其他两对完全没有意见，各自抱在一起跟他们说拜拜。

刚走出去，帕里斯就问：“怎么感觉你今晚不是特别开心？发生什么事了吗？”

班伏里奥有些惊讶。因为整个晚上心里都在暗暗地在意帕里斯和朱丽叶的关系，班伏里奥没有玩得很尽兴，但也只是一点点，而且自己觉得已经藏得很好了，没想到竟然被帕里斯看了出来。

班伏里奥不想让他知道自己这么在意这种小事，就说：“可能是今天下午布置得有点累吧。”

帕里斯说：“那今晚好好休息。”

班伏里奥点点头。过了一会儿，他又装出一副好像刚刚想起的模样，问：“对了，你和朱丽叶是怎么回事？”

帕里斯坦然地说：“哦，朱丽叶是我的前女友。”

班伏里奥感觉自己的心往下坠了一下。

帕里斯看班伏里奥不说话，又解释道：“不过与其说是前女友，不如说找了一个辩论对手。朱丽叶是一个很聪明很有想法的女生，和她思想碰撞的过程中我也认识到了自己的一些局限。不过也就仅仅如此了，我觉得我们俩对彼此都没什么感觉。”

班伏里奥还是没有说话。

帕里斯继续说：“刚刚朱丽叶不说，肯定是想着不要影响罗密欧的心情，虽然可能说出来也没什么。看来朱丽叶很爱罗密欧。”

班伏里奥突然说：“那你呢？”

帕里斯的心跳漏了一拍：“什么？”

班伏里奥说：“你为什么不告诉我？”

帕里斯愣了一下，说：“……因为我怕你知道了会尴尬，也会影响派对氛围什么的，毕竟朱丽叶决定晚点再说，那我也跟着她晚点再说了。”

班伏里奥又不说话了。

帕里斯轻轻地问：“班伏里奥，你在生我的气吗？”

班伏里奥：“没有。”

班伏里奥感觉自己的脾气有点没控制住。他平时是很温和的一个人，只有对茂丘西奥和罗密欧才发脾气。

帕里斯连忙道歉：“对不起，我不应该瞒着你，也不应该擅作主张地去判断你的反应。我可能还是太自以为是了，朱丽叶和茂丘西奥都这么说过我。”

班伏里奥对自己有点生气。自己有什么资格对帕里斯生气呢？其实班伏里奥也不是对帕里斯生气，就是有点失落。那天感受到的失落感又出现了。他其实根本不在乎前女友是不是朱丽叶，他在乎的是“帕里斯会跟别的女生谈恋爱”这个可能性，他挺习惯跟帕里斯在一起的，一想到他有一天也会谈恋爱然后慢慢跟自己疏远，他就有点失落。

班伏里奥觉得有些抱歉，说：“没有，是我不好，我不应该对你语气那么差。”

帕里斯拉住了班伏里奥，迎着路灯认认真真地观察了班伏里奥的表情，发现班伏里奥确实没生气了，才作罢。

帕里斯说：“没想到我也能见到这样的班伏里奥。”

班伏里奥抬头，疑惑：“什么？”

帕里斯说：“以前茂丘西奥发过动态，说班伏里奥生气了，我还有点不相信，这么温柔的人怎么可能生气。”

班伏里奥摸摸鼻子，说：“我很少生气，我一般对很近的人才生气。”

帕里斯笑着说：“我知道，所以我挺开心的。“

班伏里奥问：‘你怎么知道？”

帕里斯说：“我不仅知道这个，我还知道你很多别的事情。我知道你喜欢蓝色，我知道你爱吃芝士蛋糕，我知道你打球很帅气，还知道你很受女孩子欢迎。我每天都在看茂丘西奥的社交账号，就算他把我的关注移除了好几次，我也无所谓，我每天都点开看。”

“班伏里奥，我很久以前就开始关注你了。”

班伏里奥看着帕里斯，说不出话。

帕里斯对着班伏里奥说：“班伏里奥，我喜欢你。”

班伏里奥讶异于自己的平静。这句话就像“鱼活在水里”一样，被班伏里奥十分自然地接受了。

但是。

班伏里奥说：“我一直以为自己是个直男。”明明自己那么受女生欢迎，自己也很喜欢跟女生聊天。

帕里斯问：“你排斥我吗？”

班伏里奥摇头，不仅不排斥，而且还很喜欢。

帕里斯又问：“那你跟女生说话会比跟我在一起快乐吗？”

班伏里奥又摇头，跟帕里斯在一起踏实又舒服，还开心，这也是为什么自己总想找帕里斯的原因。

帕里斯看着班伏里奥的眼睛，说：“那你愿意当我的男朋友吗？”

性向和身份的突然转变让班伏里奥有点不适应。班伏里奥问：“当男朋友要做什么？”

帕里斯说：“一起吃饭，聊天，运动，打游戏，做什么事情都在一起。”

班伏里奥笑，说：“这不就是跟现在一样吗？”

帕里斯也跟着笑，说：“对。然后还可以牵手，拥抱，接吻，做爱。”

班伏里奥想了想，好像也没什么不可以。

班伏里奥笑着说：“那当男朋友的第一件事要做什么？”

帕里斯说：“先牵手？”说着帕里斯就牵起了班伏里奥的手。

班伏里奥感觉很好，接着问：“然后呢？”

帕里斯略一思考，说：“要不要来我家玩游戏？继续把上次那关打通怎么样。”

班伏里奥点点头，说：“好啊。”

班伏里奥又问：“那你明天早上也会给我做早餐吧？像以前一样。”

帕里斯笑着说：“当然，想吃什么做什么。”

班伏里奥牵着帕里斯的手，表示非常满意。

番外的番外

1.

班伏里奥：我跟你表哥搞上了

茂丘西奥：我之前都跟你说了，你自己不信

2.

班伏里奥（对朱丽叶）：我跟你前男友搞上了

罗密欧（对班伏里奥）：太好了，祝福你们！！

朱丽叶（对罗密欧）：……


End file.
